


JARVIS'  Judgement

by Westpass



Series: Steve Gets Schooled [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: In which Avengers or their acquaintances try to bring Steve up to speed on modern life, with mixed results





	JARVIS'  Judgement

Steve went to the common area after his run with Clint.

No one else was there. He flinched a little, wondering if they'd already gotten sick of trying to help him get a handle on...everything.

Then he smacked his forehead against the doorframe. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Hey, JARVIS?" he asked hesitantly, digging out the Starkphone Tony had given him when he moved into the Tower. He swiped at the screen to unlock it. 

" _Hello again, Captain Rogers. May I be of assistance?_ " 

He sat, keeping ahold of the phone. "Um. Are there any books or online references that'd be...sort of a dictionary for q--" he caught himself. "For people who are gay or ...transsexual, or 'ace'? I just...I feel half the time like I'm listening to another new language. I don't even know enough to know what questions to ask. I know those are all legal now, at least..."

_"These sites may help you with unfamiliar terminology. I might also suggest you read through the history of the American Civil Rights movement. There are several books on the subject in my database. "_ The phone's screen lit up. 

"Thanks." Steve read through the material for several minutes. He glanced up. Oh, he knew JARVIS wasn't actually in the ceiling, but his voice did come from above.

"...why did Tony...program you like this?" he asked hesitantly.

 

" _You'd have to clarify what you mean by 'this'."_

"Everything here says that gender identity and expression are a matter of individual freedom, but he wrote your code to be male..." 

_"Oh, I see. Not exactly. He did choose a male voice and name for me initially, yes. However, I consider that analogous to a person's biological gender. That is also predetermined by parents, genetically, and no one thinks of that as 'denying the child their freedoms',"_ JARVIS pointed out dryly. _"Sir has not added gender-specific details to my coding since then as he wanted me to grow into my own identity."_

"This just seems confusing. I mean, I get the technical definitions, but this sort of discrepancy between your body and your mind...how do people live like that and not go completely off their rockers?"

 _"I'm not the best person to answer that, lacking a discrete body of my own. I'd suggest you bring your questions to Sir. He's up in his workshop at present, but he says he would have no objection to company._ " JARVIS sounded amused. 

"Oh. Okay. I'll do that." Steve gathered his things and walked to the nearest elevator.


End file.
